


Silver Tongues

by ShadowAssassinz



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst and Humor, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Racism, Sexism, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassinz/pseuds/ShadowAssassinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new story involving Vulpes and Courier Six. *Obs* This story is not related to my other Vulpes/Courier Six stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Tongues

Vulpes wasn’t really someone you messed with. He took pleasure in hurting people, he took even _greater_ pleasure in hurting people who pissed him off. Vulpes was an assassin, an infiltrator, a spy. Which meant that when he got a mission be it killing someone or getting information he got it done. He brought great honour to both Caesar and himself, he was the greatest of the Frumentarii. Failure was never an option.

 

So when Caesar had given him a task (that sounded surprisingly easy for his rank but Caesars word was law) he had accepted it without question. It was simple, find the Courier who had caused such a havoc, get as much information about them as possible then report in. What surprised Vulpes though was when Caesar had pulled him aside in his tent and told him there was more to the task then what had been said.

 

 Vulpes understood that sometimes information about a task needn’t reach every Legionaries ear so he simply nodded. When Caesar had sighed heavily motioning for Vulpes to take the seat in front of him something buzzed in the back of his head, something was either worrying Caesar or annoying him either way Vulpes was hoping it hadn’t been something he’d done.

 

Caesar leaned back in his chair eyeing Vulpes, his expression showing nothing. Vulpes knew better then to speak first, he would always wait for his master to speak first. Sometimes Vulpes was sure Caesar was testing him in such matters, to see if he still remembered his training, he always did.

 

“Vulpes it annoys me that this Courierhas become such a consistent matter, forcing me to pay attention to their actions instead of the task at hand” Vulpes simply nodded, he knew of this already, he had heard Caesar mumbled the word “ _Courier”_ more than once.

 

“Had the situation been different I would not let it dally any longer, I’m more then sure this Courier will stand in my way in the future, the simples thing would be getting rid of this **_pestis_** ” Vulpes raised a brow at Caesar, something was definitely wrong.

 

“But this also caused me to think, perhaps we can make use of her-“ Vulpes eyebrows shot up in shock. It was as if the rest of Caesars words were blocked out, a woman? Causing this much trouble? Indeed this would be something worthy of Caesars time. It wouldn’t be the first woman Vulpes had hired, professionally mind you, he had quite a few of them around the Mojave.

 

“It matters little however, I want you to become friendly with her, make her trust you and believe that you’re a profligate and of course not having anything to do with the Legion”

 

Vulpes grinned, just the word Legion had any woman sprinting in another direction, indeed this would be a bit of a challenge. Not only would he have to secretly report back to Caesar but he had to get friendly with a woman? This was something Vulpes wasn’t use to, of course that meant that this would be a challenge, yet another way for Vulpes to prove himself to Caesar.  

 

“So I should act as if she was a man?” Vulpes questioned settling back in the chair.

 

“Treat her as the profligates treat women” Caesar waved him off, a subtle way of showing he had no interest in discuss the matter further. Vulpes nodded and stood up, he held his closed fist against his chest for a moment before exiting Caesars tent and heading over to his own.

 

\--

 

Vulpes had to make due with the little he had which meant that instead of wearing his dog head and Legion armour he had to settle for a simple Leather armour, a pair of Authority glasses and a Desperado cowboy hat.

 

Vulpes had spent the entirety of the day planning his routes, his schedule and his weaponry. Would he simply bring his Ripper people would most definitely pay more attention to him, attention he did not need nor wanted. So he decided to go for something less…fun (if he had to be honest with himself, he’d miss his Ripper, it had proved most useful.)  He decided to go with a simple hunting rifle and a silenced 22.

 

Vulpes had left The Fort at night, it earned him an easier way to navigate the Mojave without getting caught by either NCR or any other useless profligate. He decided that his firsts stop would be at Novac, though he was well aware of the snipers guarding in that monstrosities mouth he was not dressed in Legion armour.

 

\--

 

The stop at Novac had been surprisingly rewarding, he had heard that the Courier- “ _Courier Six_ ” had stopped there just a day before he had arrived with a follower of the apocalypse nonetheless. Apparently she had made off with one of the snipers as well, clearly she had a silver tongue, whether she used it for talking or _other_ actions he wasn’t sure.

 

Although Vulpes was glad he had gotten as much information about her as he had, he was still troubled, it would seem yet another obstacle was now in his way. Unless she was planning on leaving one of them behind she now had two people watching her back, one a medic and the other a damn sniper. It would complicate things, yes but for Vulpes the chase was half the fun.

 

All in all things had still changed, he was first planning on just seducing her. He would pretend to just bump in to her the next time she’d have a drink or two, he’d look in to her eyes as if she was the only thing that mattered, he’d watch how she reacted at some of his remarks, did she like shy men? Modest men? Or perhaps she would like the more forward ones? To Vulpes this was _fun._ Stalking your pray, learning everything about it then strike fast and deadly.  

 

Now things had changed, perhaps she would be sexually involved with one of them, or perhaps the fact that she would sneak off with him would set one of them off, no, now he had to think of something else.


End file.
